Unfortold Past
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: *CH 10 Please R&R*When the bastard child of Vegeta comes to live with her father and turns on him who will take her in, and will he turn her against them??. R&R NOT a self inserted story!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya, umm you know the whole drill. I do not own any Dbz characters kk. I only own the characters that obviously aren't Dbz/gt characters but you'll have to read to find out who they are. Bye  
  
'All threw my life I've been different. I liked that feeling. The feeling I was different from everyone else in this world. People called me cold, heartless, a freak. I had a reason for it. The first memory I had was of death.' I began to write in my new Journal. I growled in frustration and flung the book across the room. It hit my wall with a thud and fell closing its black leather cover. It seemed to stair up at me laughing. The counselors I was seeing now thought that by expressing my ideas in words to them, they could see what was bothering me. They were stupid to think they knew about my life from a book. I groaned as I rolled off my bed and headed to the kitchen. I touched the button to my stereo as I turned in the middle of the living room. I slipped into a stance as linkin park began to blare from the system in my grandparent's house. They were out shopping for the day. It was the Sunday before school officially began once again. Though we started two weeks late from a recent strike. Crawling's remix from the reanimation cd played as I went threw warm ups. I had taken martial arts, fencing, boxing, and a handful of other fighting classes to learn respect and to control my anger. It never worked well except teach me new things. I was always the bad tough girl at my school. I had to keep up that reputation. I had worked hard for my name at school, now the nickname was no longer Vic or Vicky, but my full name, Victoria DeBloom. My mothers last name; Her husband wasn't my father, though I barely remembered both of them. I froze as I realized I was staring straight at the full-length mirror in the hall. I was a copy of my mother, almost exact except my eyes. My figure was like hers, small built and curvy, my skin creamy and just lightly sun kissed, my lips full and naturally a rosy red, my hair pin straight black, it lay down my back in a deep river of black waters. My eyes told of who my father may have been. They were almost all black except for gold's brimming them. It was the slightest hint of gold that added to their deadly look. They could shoot daggers, or make a person freeze in there tracks. My gran called them evil, just like my father. She detested my mother in everyway. The only reason she got me was because my mother's husband adopted me legally when they wed. I stepped up to the mirror looking harder. My eyes seemed like deep pools, ready to devourer ones soul. I growled as I punched the mirror lightly, shattering it. Cracks ran all along the mirror in a spider web pattern almost. They distorted my image to were I grinned evilly showing the slightest tip of my teeth.  
  
"Better." I mumbled closing my eyes and breathed deep. I froze as I saw my mother and David sitting on a bed laughing. I always though of him as my father no matter what anyone said. She was laughing as she combed my hair. I sat on his knee holding a small figure of some creature. He talked but no sound was herd. The vision faded to us going out. IT was Christmas time. The snow fell lightly around us, it was nearly six inches on all sides, up to my knees then. I was only four, just turning. Mother laughed as she slipped in her card to the atm and pressed her password in when a bang echoed my ears. I stood there watching unable to do anything even now. She stood swaying in the wind before falling to her knees and forward. The guy walked forward from the bushes. His black clothing speckled with snow. He raised the gun at me as David grabbed me in his arms turning his back on the man. Another shot echoed threw the air as I looked up to see his face disfigures a large hole from half of his face. I was covered in blood, his blood. I stared at the man trying to embed his image in my head, somewhat long black hair, blue eyes that shined like molten steel, punkish street cloths, the rest of him in shadow. I shook my head hard to get the image from my mind. I opened my eyes again only to see I was in the living room. I grumbled grabbing my car keys and headed to the door. I would go get my hair trimmed for school. I didn't realize I was touching my mothers necklace lightly under my shirt. I got home later that night. My hair to my shoulder blades and shimmered blue. My grandmother gasped and began her lectures once again. I ignored them heading straight for my room and fell asleep.  
  
One more class, I though happily. I wondered who the new gym teachers were. I knew there were four new students in school. Word spread quickly in the school system; even the teachers were talking about the kids. Our old gym teachers quit with the refusal of a pay raise. I began to drift off when the bell rang. I shot out of my math class to gym. Anything but ms. LePage going on and on would be better. The cheerleaders were giggling and talking about the new kids as I entered. Was getting the new guy in school a contest with them. I sighed as I sat down and leaned back to sleep. The hush of the girls made me look up and toward the door. Four kids entered two with black hair. Their eyes looked a bit alike. She was a freshman, I could tell that. But who was he, and what grade? The other was around the same age of the black haired boy. He had lavender hair cut at ear length. He seemed to familiar, a turquoise colored haired girl came bounding up to him chirping worse then the cheerleaders. I didn't realize purple haired boy was staring at me. "TRUNKS." The girl said waving her hand in front of his face and jumped up and down. He seemed to acknowledge her but not look away. "Are you, or are you not going to give me a ride home?" Her whining voice broke the silence. They were both a bit familiar, but more so the boy she called trunks. Such an odd name. My mind wanted me to run up and hug him and the girl. I ignored it as I did most things and pegged him off. He recoiled at this and looked away. Two elder men followed into the gym. One was taller with wild hair. He seemed to have a playful expression. I immediately disliked him. Something about him was unnaturally cheery. The other walked in a scowl on his face arms crossed and hair that defied gravity. He seemed a bit more serious but no better then the other one. I didn't like him much either seeing him; I would wait to see how they held class. "What's your name?" Tanya's velvety voice broke my thinking. I turned to see her flirting with the purpled haired boy trunks. "Trunks." He shrugged plainly. He didn't seem to like Tanya. That made me laugh so hard inside I couldn't keep from letting a chuckle pass my lips. "Well if it isn't the snake Viper." Kara, Tanya's right hand, sneered at me. She flipped her hair over her shoulder grinning as she eyes the black- headed boy. Something in me raged wanting to lunge at her for laying eyes on him. Tanya saw the fire flair in my eyes, I had let my guard down. "Jealous?" Tanya grinned moving closer to trunks. I wanted to deck her in general. "No, but seems to me that you've lost your touch." I grinned evilly. That ticked her off as she realized trunks was standing up to walk away from her. She stood up and smiled at me. "I can still take you on, ive learned a trick or two this summer." She smiled I stood and walked toward her. It was play time.  
  
"This will be fun." I smirked as she punched for my face. I dropped spinning my foot out tripping her. A grin across my face as she hit the ground. I was crouched down ready to lunge again. I stood and looked down at her. Blood was flowing from her nose. I slid my foot under her and jabbed hard enough to roll her over. She scrunched up holding her gut. I knelt down near her face and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Next time, don't challenge me so quickly." I shot at her and turned to leave, walking over her. I neared the door when the shorter one of the men blocked my path. He was relatively short, though I was short at only 5'1 he was a few inches taller then me but still short. His arms crossed his chest in a don't try it attitude. His hair stood straight up defying gravity. He stared at me sharply with dark eyes. I hadn't looked him in the eye yet; most people feared my 'evil' eyes. I shot a deadly look right back at him. He seemed to look over me slowly as if summing me up. He stopped seeing my face and paled slightly. He stepped out of my way as I smirked walking past him not breaking eye contact till I reached the hall and was halfway down it.  
Come on please please please review. I know I know most people don't like flamers. But I consider them a good thing so I can see what's wrong and try to fix it. So I want what you really think nothing sugar coated crap. Um ya there is more action in later chapters, just tell me what you think as I said this is my first anime fan-fiction im used to writing books so um ya just please please please tell me what you think. 


	2. Freedom

OK so you read the first chapter so what you think come on leave a review after you read this story. Please. I will love you forever. Thanks. Heres the next chapter.  
  
"Victoria!!!" my grandmother screamed as I walked in. I sighed heavily and began to walk to my room.  
  
"I know I know." I said as my grandfather was reading the paper angered. His face was red from yelling with my grandmother obviously. I growled as she began to scream at me. "Stupid, its not even the first week of school, just like your slut of a mother. You're a stupid bitch, don't you think." She began to rant as I stopped and spun on her heal. "Listen you fucken wench, im sick of you im here for another two weeks then im out, I am eighteen then sorry you don't own me. My mother at least had some form of honor, I don't see how the hell she put up with you. Now leave me the fuck alone. Im sick of you and your mouth, I don't care what you think so ow well so sad to bad." I yelled at her and slammed my door shut. No response. I growled throwing myself onto my bed. I slipped Avril Lavigne into my cd player and laid back to listen as tomorrow blasted out. I rolled over onto my stomach and begun to draw im my journal rather then write. My phone went off. I ignored it as it rang again. Four more times it rang before I picked it up. "Hey is Vicky there?" a elder bubbly voice said. "Ow hey gran." I said rolling onto my back again. Finally someone to talk to, I don't see why I couldn't live with my moms mother and father. They had stopped traveling years ago. Before I knew what I was doing I spilled out the days events before her. I herd my grandfather laugh in the background.  
  
"Your gramps said good thing you didn't break her ribs." "Gran im not that strong." "You don't know how strong you are Vicky, your not a little girl anymore." She's begun to say. I herd commotion in the other rooms but ignored it. "That's what I need to talk to you about, your mother wanted me to tell you about your.." She began when someone knocked on my door. "Hey gran im sorry but ill have to call you later." I sighed and hung up on her turning my ice vision towards the door.  
  
"Listen you fucken bitch I said I don't want to talk as In I don't want to speak to you now go the hell away." I yelled at the door. It opened anyways.  
  
"Hey." A girl said. I looked up to see the two new girls from gym class.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here." I snapped angered hitting my cd player and it turned off. "Just wanted to stop by, we heard you got suspended." "When don't I." I shrugged. They just looked at me and giggled. "You sound like my brother, he always gets in fights." The turquoise head said. "Im Bra, this is Pan, Were freshman, were only supposed to be in like eight grade, but we were home schooled till just recently." She declared.  
  
"Lovely im Viper." I shrugged as if having no interest in what she said. "Well Viper, My brother's outside and wants to know if you wanna get ice- cream and maybe a movie." Bra grinned again. Her eyes were wild and untamed as she smiled at me. "No." "Come on, you know you want to, please one movie. There's something about you." "Fine, If it will get you to shut up!" I yelled at her standing up. "As long as its got fighting." I shrugged and walked out the door. They bound behind me. They were nearly my height. I grumbled as they leaned their arms on my shoulders when I stopped. A small group of people looked at me involving the two gym teachers two new boys from school and some black haired elder guy. They leaned against me smiling. I growled at them shooting them each a look. They jumped off my shoulders quickly.  
  
"Ok so you know the girls, well im Son Goku, this is my son Goten." The tall guy with black hair that went everywhere went. "Fine." I shrugged. I don't see why they were going threw introductions. As soon as we got to the movies, id go to the bathroom fifteen minutes in and run out on him. Its how I worked. "Im Krillian." The short black haired guy shrugged. "Im trunks, this is my dad Vegeta." Trunks said smiling and motioned to anti gravity hair guy.  
  
"Fine, lets get this over with." I said turning on my heel and grabbed my car keys.  
  
I drove myself to the movies, trunks at least understood that. He bought my ticket and we went in. The movie was the new xXx (triple X, not henti people ok the new Ven disel one Da!!!). The movie was good except for trunks trying to put his arm around me. Something about this felt so wrong. When he leaned over to move closer to me I punched him in the jaw not to hard, but enough for him to get the point. The movie finished I rushed to my car. "What no thanks." He laughed leaning against my car as I started its engine.  
  
"Thanks." I said crisply and hit the gas nearly making him fall as I pealed out.  
  
I reached my house again around six o'clock. I walked in to my grandfather throwing things out of my room. "Hey what the hell are you." I began to yell at him when he turned around. He wasn't playing, neither was my grandma. "Your moving out, where I don't know, or care at the moment." My grandfather began. I growled my skin crackling lightly as flecks of lightning covered it. How could they do this? Something in my wanted to lunge out and chock them. I walked forward grabbed my stuff and began haling it out to my car. Within the next house I was throwing everything in boxes and putting them in my car. My car had barley any room left in it as I pushed myself in and drove away. Were am I going to go know, my other grandparents lived across half the country, I had no friends house to stay at, I was alone. For once in my life I was truly alone and it sucked. I pulled up to Mr. Peeper's ice cream pallor and walked in. "Hey Victoria long time no see." Mr. Peeper called from behind the counter. I laughed walking toward him and leaned on the counter.  
  
"No kidding I haven't been here in ages." I laughed. He grinned as he scooped my some of my favorite counter handing it to me. I leapt up on the counter like a little kid.  
  
"So what's with the over packed car." He said looking out the window. "The assholes kicked me out." I shrugged licking the ice-cream that was dripping down my hand. "Mmmmm." He turned to me and laughed. "Your such a good kid, ok well almost, why put up the whole tough act." He laughed looking at me act like a little kid. I looked to him and sighed. "I don't know, I think its just how I raised myself to be, but around you and katty and little kids im fine." I shrugged. Why did people always ask me that question? I bit threw the last of my ice-cream and looked to him.  
  
"Well were you staying tonight." "No idea." I said he bit his tongue thinking. "I know this one place that's renting out rooms, but the husbands a real ass ive heard." "Don't care how much." "Seventy five a week." He said nervously. He seemed to be hiding something as he reached below the counter and pulled up a small box. Inside was a picture of my mom before I was born. Even though he was brother in law to my mom by marriage, and divorced her sister years ago, he was always there for me. He handed me that and another two sealed envelopes. "Open them up when you are ready their letters from your mother, and money from her in this one, she told me to give it to you when you needed it." He said softly. I bit my lip and nodded holding the picture and two envelopes. He handed me a piece of paper with the address and I ran off.  
  
I pulled into the huge dome building's parking lot looking over the building. It was around dinnertime, but I didn't care. I walked to the door and rang the bell. An elder guy with a white mustache and a black cat on his shoulder.  
  
"May I help you?" "Yes, im here to see Bulma." I said biting my lower lip. Don't blow this; don't blow this, I kept on saying mentally to myself. He looked me over and nodded leading me into a large room. "Bulma, some girls here to see you." He called out and walked off. I stood at the door to nervous to move anywhere. She ran round the corner and froze in front of me. She stared at me as I swallowed whatever doubt I had.  
  
"Hello, my names Victoria, I want to know if you still have rooms for rent." I said eyeing her. She looked a lot like Bra. Were they related? This was getting creepier and creepier "Yes actually we do, come on in ill show you." She smiled and turned. I followed her, why didn't I trust this?  
  
So what you think? Repeat after me I will review It is nice to review I will now click the little button below and leave my real opinion of this story. 


	3. Broken

Yay I got good reviews. I feel soooo loved seriously. I though I was gonna get bad reviews. Im so happy. Well then heres chapter Two have fun. Bye.  
  
I followed her into the lounge area to find two girls laughing watching cartoons, a bunch of people sat on the couch throwing popcorn at each other. "Hey Vegeta." Bulma said and smacked him with a pillow. He shot up from his sleep anger in his black eyes.  
  
"What woman I was trying to get to sleep, ive dealt with brats all day." He roared at her and rolled over to sleep again.  
  
"We got someone to rent the room you ass, and my name is bulma." She said hitting him again. He let out a roar as he sat up groggy. "I said I want to." he began to yell. "Victoria!" Bra and pan yelled.  
  
"Ow no." I said looking up gulping. "Goddess please, don't let it be them." I said when they jumped in front of me I winced. "So your gonna take a room here that's soooo cool, we can share close, im almost your height, and you're my size. I can do your hair and everything." Bra said bouncing about as I winced.  
  
"And what about you promising to spar against me?" Pan snapped at Bra. I looked at her as she shot a look at bra as if saying don't get to girly, she may bite your head off.  
  
"I can handle myself thank you." Bra snapped at pan. Pan just laughed. "Cool you fight." I said.  
  
"Ya my parents teach us, my grandpa's hurcule." Pan giggled. "Ow," I shrugged. He didn't impress me, he was a crackpot anyway, and scary looking. I sighed as bulma smiled.  
  
"You must be tired ill show you to your room." She said leading me down a hall. The room was large and empty except for a large bed and burrow. Shelves around the place. I nodded taking the key from her and gave her the last of my paycheck. I wouldn't dip into mom's money yet. I put that in the bottom draw of the dresser and began to bring my things in. By midnight my new room was more me. Posters lined the wall, from movies and music, to artwork. My bookshelves barely held all my books my stereo on my bureau and speakers pinned around the room for surround sound. My bed made up with my sheets and pillow's and comforter. Most of my cloths were still in the box, but the room was nice enough for now. I took out the pictures I had of my mom and David. I finally pulled out the last picture frame I had. It was large enough for the picture of my mom that katty and my uncle gave me. I sat down on the bed looking at the picture. There was someone in the background I could see. He was somewhat blurry. His back was turned but part of his face you could see a smirk on it. I put it on the burrow and smiled back at the picture. I crawled into bed and turned the lights off. I woke up late the next day walking out stretching in the sun from the large windows. It was so calm here. I pulled my black robe over my pajamas and headed outside. I made myself a cup of tea and headed outside to the back yard. Outside I found a comfortable chair and pulled myself up into one. "Hey what you doing home, don't you have school?" Bulma's voice broke the silence. I looked up to see her looking at me like a scolding mother. I couldn't help but giggle. She tried not to laugh herself as she plopped into a seat near mine. "Im suspended till Friday." I shrugged sipping my tea.  
  
"What you do, beat someone up. It couldn't have been that bad." "Well, from what the school says, she's got a broken nose, and two cracked ribs." "What you beat her up for."  
  
"She challenged me." I said blandly and looked up at the sky. "You sound like them." She muttered. "Well why beat the crap out of her."  
  
"I didn't I tripped her and rolled her over with my foot, ok more like I kicked her a bit but." She laughed. I looked at her half expecting a lecture.  
  
"Well nothing you can do about it so ow well." She shrugged it off looking up at the sky to. That shocked me. "Sometimes I wish I could fly." She said out of no were. "Fly away from everything." I responded to her. "The pain, the fear, the questions." She rolled her head to look at me. "Well the boys are getting home early today, they only have half a day of classes, and the kids will be home around two thirty." "Ok ill be out of the house then." I smiled looking at her stand. She laughed at that. "Ha, take me with you." She smirked. "Fine then, tomorrow well go out. My favorite place." I smiled looking at her. "I got to cook for Vegeta and." She began with a sigh.  
  
"Do they ever leave you and go off," I began she nodded and I smirked. "Well then tell them its your turn for a day off, you'll love this place." I smiled. She sighed and smirked. "I give up you win." She said and we both went inside, her to cook, me to unpack. By two thirty I was finished. My sword plaques and pictures covered the wall over my bed. I walked out into the lounge, no one there at the time and picked up the phone. I dialed my grandma's house in Rhode Island. "Hello." My grandpa picked up.  
  
"Granda, its Vic, put gran on." I said he yawned and handed it over. "Vic is that you." She said nervously. I pulled my feet up to listen to her. "Ya, you had something to say, I can't stay on long so hurry." "Fine, it's about your mother. You know David's not your father but it's about your real father." She began. "What about him, I don't know him and I don't care to." I said sharply.  
  
"That's the thing from what your mother said there's no record of anyone by that name anywhere, we researched and called all around, nothing." She said as the door opened and Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan came running in. "I have to go, ill call you later." I said and hung up on her. What the hell did that mean. Why was she telling me this now? I grabbed my car keys and decided to go for a drive. Vegeta and Goku walked out of a room sweating a bit as I walked past them. My grandmother was making me angered with all these riddles. I growled as I walked past my hands clenched till the knuckles were white and blood dripped from my palm. What seemed like small lightning bolts crackled over my skin as I walked out. I drove off to think and didn't come back till late that night.  
  
~Meanwhile in Victoria's room~  
  
"We have to find something here." Bra hissed at pan. "What are you talking about, I feel bad doing this" pan began when bra flicked her in the side of the head closing the door. Pan flicked the light on as they looked around. "Wow, look at these pictures." Pan looked at the pictures that lined the burrow and walls. "There's got to be something in one of these pictures. You see her when she gets mad," Bra began. "This is her mom I think." Pan said picking up the picture Victoria's uncle had given to her.  
  
"It looks exactly like her but the eyes are softer." Bra said picking it up and looked the picture over and shifted into the background.  
  
"He looks familiar, almost like your dad." Pan giggled. Bra froze and turned to pan. "I think it is, he had long hair when he was younger, but how would her mom know my dad?" Bra said sitting down on the bed starring at the picture. "They were romantic couple." Pan began to go off on one of her little daydreams. "Of course it was before your mother, but it was a love that could never happen." She said spinning about the room.  
  
"Cant, she's same age as trunks, maybe they were friends." She bit her lip as questions ran threw her head and walked out of the room.  
  
"Bra what are you?" "Dad, do you know her?" Bra asked her father holding out the picture. Goku looked over at the extended picture. "Ya that's that girl Victoria." He shrugged. "Girls, where did you get that, your not supposed to be in her room." Bulma snapped sharply as Vegeta took the picture frame in hand and looked at it. The girls peered over his shoulder. They didn't seem to here Victoria pull up outside. "She, it cant be." Vegeta said his hands shook as he stared at the picture. I walked inside as they look up and the frame fell from his hands shattering on the ground ripping the corner of the picture almost off. I starred and watched it fall as if in slow motion. I walked up grabbing the broken frame and picture as if it would burst into thousands of pieces. I growled looking at Vegeta, I didn't care who he thought he was. NO one went in my room. My hands shook as my lip twitched. I wanted to kick the shit out of him here and now. I resorted to punching him full force in the face. No one expected that. He fell back flipping the couch over and rolled. Blood dripped from his nose and lip as he stared at me.  
  
"Don't go in my room again or else I will do far worse then a bloody nose Vegeta." I spat and moved down the hall. "That goes for all of you." I said looking over my shoulder.  
  
HAHA cliffhanger! Who is the man in the picture? What is his relation to Victoria's mother? Is Victoria hiding something from our Z team, or one of them from every one? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Unfortold Past. ::Start theme song here, use your imagination I have yet to find a song that suited my mood of the story:: School starts In two days for me so ill try to get it posted in my study at the library that day. 


	4. Past comes to Present

Wow thanks for the reviews. I feel loved. Hehe I hope more of you review for me it makes me happy and want to keep on writing well here you go. Thanks again BloodOfTheFae  
  
I woke early the next morning pulling shorts and a black tee with a fight logo on it. I walked down the hall my hiking boots over my shoulder. Bulma was serving them breakfast.  
  
"Hey bulma ready?" "I don't know, I mean, I have to cook dinner and." she began "Bla bla bla, get ready shorts a shirt and some boots, there big boys and can handle themselves." I said she bit her lip but smiled and ran off. They just starred at me as I laced up my boots and grabbed my keys.  
  
"Were we going?" she walked out putting on suntan lotion.  
  
"That's a surprise lets go." I smiled and walked out. We drove for nearly an hour, music blaring from my convertible. She spread her arms as we roared down the roads. I laughed at her. We reached what seemed a vineyard around noon.  
  
"Vic is that you?" came an elder voice. I laughed as I walked out and toward a stable. "This is beautiful." Bulma said looking over the winery. "Hey James, we need two horses were going for a ride." I called out. Nearly a half hour later we were on the trail up the mountains. It was around noon when we reached a spot that almost seemed tropical. It was a small pond with a waterfall surrounded by wildflowers and trees. There were stones to dive from in the water as I smiled tethering the horses. She dove in and swum around as I sat on the rock watching her. I smiled as she laughed floating around. "This place is lovely, how you find it?" "My mom always brought me every year till she died, she brought me a month or two before she died, since then James picked me up every year and I come here." I smiled. "So why you sharing this with me?" she said rising out of the water to dry off. I just shrugged it off and dove in.  
  
That night we got home with the place quiet. To quiet.  
  
"Were is everyone?" "Most likely training." She sighed walking to a large steal door and banged on it. A slam was herd from the inside of the door. "See training, they like to be as fit as possible." She walked off after saying that. "Thanks for taking me there, but im tired im gonna go get some sleep." She said. I nodded and went into my room. That night I woke to people talking in the living room. I moved out of my room slowly to find Vegeta and bulma talking.  
  
"So you think she could be?" bulma said softly.  
  
"Lillian and my daughter yes, but this was before I knew you were pregnant." He said softly. His eyes seemed a lot softer. "I understand that but what are we going to do about her, I mean first off, finding her and her moving in here was something unsuspected but now if she's your daughter." Bulma said nervously he sighed sitting back.  
  
"That I don't know, I mean she will need training and open up a bit." "We should tell her." Bulma blurted out.  
  
"That what, hi im your father, I used to see your mother, she was a fling I had. Ow ow ya your half sayain, were a type of very strong warrior, we can learn to fly and use energy to fight with." He said staring at her sharply now.  
  
"She has every right to know Vegeta, im being very calm about this, and I mean very calm. If you don't tell her soon I will." She said standing up rubbing her temples. "Lets go to bed, you got work tomorrow and I got that meeting with the share holders." She said and turned to walk to me. I rushed into my bedroom closing the door softly. I leaned against it shaking. Tears stung my eyes. This couldn't be true. What the hell was a sayain, I couldn't, No I wouldn't believe it. I moved to my bed curling up on top of it and passed fell asleep. 


	5. Who am I?

Im gonna cry, no new reviews except for Aiya. Thanks for my loyal reader Aiya who has returned and reviewed each chapter. I hope you enjoy he he  
  
I tried to avoid the family for a few days. It was almost impossible especially with trunks turning eighteen and my own birthday was a month off. I didn't want to talk anyone of them about anything from the weather to Vegeta saying he was my father. I had walked in late twice with Vegeta talking to his kids one time then the group another. They all seemed to stare at me since then. School was getting worse, trying to get my expelled again already for skipping my gym and chorus class. Trunks was having a large party this Saturday. And nothing was filling up any of my plans to get out of it. I sighed looking outside as they were putting out the food. All of his friends from school and out of school. He hand a few friends from school that I knew, but didn't want to bother with, they were all dumb jocks. I sighed as I threw myself back onto my bed and into a sleep again. I woke with music blaring outside. I had to get out, I would go clubbing. Alcohol and dancing was the solution for everything. I quickly changed into black leather bellbottoms and a matching halter style top. It had a fire dragon wrapped around it that seemed to catch the light. I brushed my black hair out and grabbed my car keys and some money. I shoved my money down my pants into a inside pocket and walked out. The party was in full swing as I tried to walk threw the yard to my car. To late, I was spotted. "Viper, if it isn't the Viper." A voice laughed ringing threw my head. I froze mid step, I already was annoyed. I turned to see Tanya and Kara and there crew there smiling. I sighed and looked over them.  
  
"What do you want im on my way out!" "Hey Vicky come get some cake." Goten smiled walking toward me and put his arm around my shoulders. Trunks jogged out of the crowd to hug me.  
  
"Im so happy you came, we thought you were dead in there." He smiled letting me go. I brushed off my shoulders casually as if to get ride of there touch. "I'm thinking that's not a bad idea." I shot at them quickly. They just looked at me along with most partiers.  
  
"Listen bitch I would run well you have the chance." Tanya said as she looked at her fingernails. "Im sick of you trying to out dew me." She smiled and ran a finger down Goten's cheek. He froze as if intimidated when she rose on her tiptoes, she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away biting on his bottom lip and grinned. That pissed me off to no extent. I don't even know what happened but I ran forward to fast for her to even see. I grabbed her neck running back and slammed her into the wall pushing her head in. A grin spread across my face showing my canines. I was getting a deep pleasure as she clawed at my arm her face turning colors. Blood ran down her neck were my nails were biting into her flesh and brick had broke skin. I smirked as I threw her across the yard and turned growling. She coughed struggling for air and to stand as I advanced slowly. Lightning cracked around my skin as I lowered myself like a cat, my shoulders forward. I didn't even know what I was thinking as I put all my hate and anger and fear, every emotion that was running threw me into power. I felt my strength rise and the electric charge that was leaping over my arms shot over my body. I growled and raised my hand and focused my power there. Everyone was staring at me as I growled and a ball of yellow and white and golden flames developed on my palm, my thumb flat against my palm. I let the ball fly at her as I grinned wildly thinking of her burnt to a crisp and using her charcoal for drawings for my artwork. How dare she kiss Goten, after hitting on trunks, She dared to turn and do that to Goten, That was not happening. I realized what I was doing as the ball drew near her. She screamed balling up as I whipped my hand down sending the ball of energy into the ground and exploding. It sent dust and dirt all over her and most of the people around. The dust began to settle I was staring at my hands. What happened? Why did I feel different, like I had the power to rule whatever I wanted and do as I please? Was I turning into the cold- blooded killer that killed my own mother? No I couldn't do this. I turned to run for my car. I had to get away from these people. I leapt in and shoved my key in the ignition and revved the engine. I looked in the mirror to see my hair now blond. I shook my head in confusion and turned the car to the road. I needed a drink. Hell I needed the whole freaking keg screw a single drink or two, tonight I would get fucken bombed.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" a guy asked me as I moved around to loud techno music. "Get lost." I said walking away from the guy. No matter how much I seemed to drink I wasn't getting drunk. I grumbled grabbing another glass of wine and started up the stairs to the upper level balcony's with tables to watch and listen. The music slowed as couples joined together dancing. I growled ignoring them and sat down. I sipped my wine when someone moved near me.  
  
"May I sit?" a voice said. I looked up to see who held the velvety voice. A guy stood there looking at me. He appeared my age dressed in all black with short spiked up black hair. His eyes were the only things that made me stare. They were almond shaped but deadly blue. They seemed expressionless set in creamy slightly sun kissed skin. His lips were set in what seemed a devious smile that would make most girls melt.  
  
"Sure." I shrugged and looked back over the crowd. He pulled up a chair across from me and I felt him staring at me. Almost as if he was trying to see into my head. I shook my head and looked to him. "What's your name?" "Damien." He shrugged plainly. "And may I ask yours." He said shooting that devious grin again. I smirked seeing his face. There was something about it that made me want to giggle like Tanya did. I shook my head and looked out at the crowd to keep from feeling that way.  
  
"Victoria." I shrugged plainly and reached for another glass of wine. He caught my hand.  
  
"Ive think you've had enough Victoria, come on." He said holding my hand folding his around it. I couldn't go back to capsule corp. I couldn't go to my grandparents. Maybe just maybe I would go with him. "Go where." I said nervously.  
  
"My place, you look drunk, and tired. Don't worry im not a pervert, you can stay in the guest room or living room." He shrugged as he said it as if it was no big deal. I stood as he put his arms around my shoulder and walked out to my car. He put me in the passenger seat. I feel asleep as he climbed into the drivers seat. I woke later that night to see someone hanging over me taking a wet towel from my forehead and turn around. HE had longer black hair which two bangs hung down his face. He wore a black undershirt with a ripped jean sleeveless vest over it, and jean pants. He turned to look at me again and I moved so he couldn't see my face, I must have been moving a lot cause I was tangled in the blankets. He just sighed and I noticed a red bandana around his neck. "She's been asleep for a while dad, is she ok." The guy Damien from the club's voice washed over me. "She's sleeping lightly and is restless, she's got more on her mind then just catching some guy at a club." He said sharply tossing the towel to Damien. I started to remember everything that had gone on today. I shot up and they both looked at me.  
  
"I I have to go." I said pulling the blanket off me as my eyes started to water, did I kill her? Did I kill Tanya, she didn't stand a chance against me. What was happening to me? I stood up to go and saw the mirror in front of me. I had an evil killer look in my eyes, like the same sharp blue eyes that killed my mother and Derrick. My face was set, my jaws locked, but my hair was blond. Why was my hair blond? I backed up and fell back sitting on the couch my hands clutching my hair.  
  
"Why don't you calm down and tell us what's wrong." Damien said sitting beside me and rubbed my back.  
  
"Don't touch me." I growled and he instantly pulled his hand away. I shot a look to his father. "What's your name." I growled at him. I had only just met him and he opened up his home to me, but I had seen those eyes before, where? He sat on a chair across from me and smiled.  
  
"My names Seventeen." 


	6. Time to Face the Facts

Hey thanks for the reviews. Heres the new chapter. Enjoy.  
  
I stared at him as he told me his name. There was something that my mind wanted to pull forward when he said it. "So my parents were boring." He shrugged. "Now it's your turn, what's on your mind." He said folding his arms across his chest and leaning back. I leaned forward nervous.  
  
"Ever since they came into my life its total chaos I mean it was before but now it's ten times as worse." I said angered now. "I want to rip peoples heads off now especially there's, and now one of them is claming to be my father, I got suspended from school for a week, I just think I killed a girl, and now I have freaking blond hair." I said angered clenching my fists. Why was I saying all this.  
  
"Your hair wasn't blond before?" he said with interest now, the same devious evil smile played across his lip.  
  
"NO I had black hair before and now its blond, I don't know when it went blond, but I was so mad, I just wanted to rip her head off." "SO who's claiming to be your father?" Damien said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I let him do so as I broke down tears ran down my cheeks bringing down my black makeup.  
  
"Some man named Vegeta, he said my mother was one of his old lovers before he and bulma got together when she was pregnant." I growled angered. Again came the twisted smile.  
  
"Who did he say this to?" seventeen asked me his voice seemed to laugh at me.  
  
"His wife, and I think he told his kids and there groupies." I said angered now but the tears stung my cheeks as I looked up straight into his blue eyes. They sparkled with laughter. "Well you do look like him, it may be a answer, do you wish for me to explain things." He said brushing my hair back from my face. Something in me wanted to trust him. There was something about him I hated something deep, but he was here to help me. I might as well give it a shot. I nodded as he took a deep breath then closed his eyes. "Your father is a sayain, it explains why your hair goes blond. When they harness there powers they can channel it and level up so to speak, they call it super sayain, and there are different levels. My guess is when you were beating up this girl Tanya you pushed all your emotions into power and channeled it that way. I have no doubt Vegeta is your father, but you don't have to except him as your father." He said and leaned back. I stared at him.  
  
"What do you know about sayains?" I said sharply.  
  
"We never got along well; they were always trying to get at me. But I wont hold it against you. You have no say who your parents are." He said standing and walked toward the kitchen. Something made me want to punch him hard in the back.  
  
"Ya look at me." Damien said. I giggled at that. He smiled brushing hair from my face and stared at me. His hand pressed lightly on my neck and his thumb on my cheekbone. HE leaned forward and kissed me. It was a swift seductive kiss that I leaned into, as he pulled away biting on my upper lip softly. "You can always stay here, we have a extra room." He smiled. I froze to think about this. I barley knew them. But getting out of that house would be best. I couldn't think of this forever, yes or no. I liked Damien, but he didn't attract me in the way Goten did. What was I saying? Goten had every girl after him, he would never like a girl like me. I smiled deviously and moved to him kissing him now. He smiled working his tongue gently into my mouth. Was this what Tanya and Kara felt like? I smiled pulling away from him. There was something more playing in his eyes, as if he saw more then just a girlfriend, I couldn't recognize it.  
  
"Ill stay here but I have to get my stuff. Come with me." I said quickly grabbing his hand pleading in my voice. He smiled and nodded standing up. I followed him grabbing my keys to my old convertible. "You want my dad to come just incase?" he said grabbing my arm before I stepped in front of the door. "Sure he can wait in the car just incase, I really don't trust myself or them, if they say anything wrong I don't want to be on TV for most wanted." I shrugged and headed out the door. Damien called for his father and headed out the door after me. Time to confront them. I wasn't going to run anymore. It was time to stand up for myself.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the delay on updating. Im going threw some ruff times with the family, my uncle just past away. Ive been listening to a lot of Gackt's sadder songs like Memories and Sayonara lately. So ill be a bit slow with updating even more chapters, but its inspired me to write a different ending then I thought what would be good. Well you'll have to check back next week to see what it is now wont you? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Blood Of The Fae 


	7. Home Sweet Home Ya Right!

I pulled into capsule corp. nervous. It was around seven and the grass was still wet from the dew that had collected on it. The house seemed quiet, to quiet. I grabbed Damien's hand and brought him with me. I got inside and managed to get to my room unnoticed. I shoved things in bags and handed the first three to Damien who walked out to put them in my car. I grabbed the last three bags shoving my money in my pocket and started for the door. I turned around to turn the alarm on again and turned to see Vegeta leaning against the door. I let out a scream dropping my bags backing up. He walked forward toward me his face half in the shadows was serious.  
  
"WE need to talk." He said swiftly.  
  
"No, here's this weeks rent, im moving out." I said swiftly.  
  
"Technically I can't let you do that." He said crossing his arms. Bulma sat on the couch with most of the usual gang. The Son family, Krillian and his family, and the rest of the Brief family was there. I shook my head grabbing my bags to walk out. The door was open and I was so close.  
  
"I don't want to talk, I just want to leave. You can't stop me. I've paid you Vegeta, and now I am saying good-bye." I said nicely and moved for the door. HE grabbed my arm and threw me back so I fell over onto a chair. I was on the verge of wanting to kill him. A growl rose from my throat.  
  
"You will talk; you are not to leave until we talk. If you don't understand that I will hunt you down and drag you back here." He hissed at me. I growled getting up and looked at him.  
  
"You are not my father, you can not tell me what to do." I spat emphasizing what he wasn't. I wouldn't believe he was. "Shut up and listen you stupid girl." Goku snapped now. "If you don't listen, you could actually kill someone next time." I turned to see him now. Goku never talked like that, ever. He was always the kind type. I was on the verge of breaking down again. I closed my eyes breathing in. Time to let it out. "Vegeta, I over heard you talking to bulma, Im not a fool. You are not my father. My father I never knew, and I don't plan to know him. So got that straight, either way I don't want to speak to you." I began to shake uncontrollably all my emotions rushed threw me. Damien and Seventeen stood in the doorway. "Don't you understand? I want nothing to do with you, or this power, nothing. Now or Ever. Now leave me alone." I said looking at him in the eye now and shook. There was pain in his eyes. Something that made them soft. "You could kill someone thought." He spat again his eyes going glass hard as if trying to hide his feelings. I could feel them. I could feel his pain raging threw his mind and body. He had been rejected. He knew the pain I always felt.  
  
"Now you know the pain I have always felt, the pain of rejection. I have always looked to my blood father as a coward, a man scared of commitment and seeing the truth, a man who can't even confront his emotions but hides them. I'm not going to change my look of the man I have painted black and burned in my mind. I want to forget your that man, and you forget me as your daughter." I shook now. "I want that man to stay inside me head, the cruel evil man." I shook now as I turned to walk out.  
  
"So you want a man to blame all your problems on." Goten said now. That was the most logical thing he had ever said in a while. "A man that you can blame who you are upon, someone exactly likes you. How you're acting. You feel the pain, yet do nothing to stop it. You are the cold cruel evil man in your head, not your father." He looked at me to the point were I could feel his eyes boaring into my scull. I looked down and chuckled.  
  
"Ya goten, that's exactly what I want, a person beside myself to hate. Thanks for reminding me." I said swiftly and grabbed my bags. Damien and Seventeen took them from me. "How you doing Eighteen." Seventeen grinned wildly. She froze recognizing his voice. "What, what are you." She said.  
  
"She's going to be staying with us a while. I'll give you a warning now. She wants nothing to do with you, so stay away. That's your warning." He smirked and followed me out. I cant believe I just told Vegeta all that. I thought as I threw my bags into the car. I jumped in as they followed suit and drove back across town. I didn't say anything all day but drove back up to James's ranch. I borrowed a horse and rode up to my private spot to think. I needed to think about a lot. If I was sayain, I could kill people easily. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I needed to get away from people in general. I needed to be alone. Just fade away from this world, just be like the stars. Free, no one around to hurt me, or me hurt them. I had to find a way to the stars. I fell asleep thinking like that looking up at the sky in the forest.  
  
  
  
ARG help. Im thinking of throwing in some additional chapters for fun but have no idea what to put in them so come on you people out there. Please review and tell me where you think this story could go with what ive given you. I have the ending basicly set but it's the space between it I need to fill. So come on and lend me a hand. Thanks. BloodOfTheFae 


	8. In My Dreams

I closed my eyes driving down Main Street. It had been a week since I left capsule corp. And still there voices rang clear in my head. 'So you want a man to blame all your problems on.' Goten said. 'A man that you can blame who you are upon, someone exactly likes you. How you're acting. You feel the pain, yet do nothing to stop it. You are the cold cruel evil man in your head, not your father. ' His words rang out like venom. 'You're the cold cruel evil man.' It repeated over and over. I growled looking up into the review window as I looked at my new self. My long hair cut shorter and at a sharp angle from ear length in the back to below my shoulder bones in the front, angled. My new tongue ring had stopped throbbing and was fine now. I smiled looking at my new self. I was more alive. Free to do as I please. My arm was scrolled with a dragon tattoo now, I had always wanted one. I grinned as I thought to myself. So what if Vegeta was my father, I never knew my father, why know him now? I said as I moved out on the green light. Something in my mind shifted again, to that of the death of my mother. She fell as I looked up at the gunman. His eyes glowing evil almond shaped, there was lust and greed, and hatred in them. He grinned walking forward. It was Vegeta, in some form of armor chuckling. His index finger was out and pointed toward my head now.  
  
"No weak half ling bastard will ever claim my name." He said and started to laugh advancing on me. I screamed as I hit the breaks snapping to in the middle of a road, I looked around and found no one or cars around me. Good. I sighed and moved out to the club again.  
  
"Good." Seventeen said tossing what seemed a helmet to his son. "So, is she seeing the truth, she wont go back to them will she?" Damien said with a grin, slight fangish canines peaked out.  
  
"Not if she fears for her life, its Vegeta that tried to kill her when she was young."  
  
"It wasn't really Vegeta was it." Damien pushed. His father froze at the computer systems main base. They were in what seemed a laboratory that was lit by computer screens and few bulbs. Wires were attached to the back of his neck, wrists, and patches to monitor his life system were taped all over his bare chest and forehead. "No it wasn't, but these 'dreams' she gets will only get more real till she will want to destroy them." He grinned clutching a tight fist, his knuckles deathly white. "And then, and only then will I have my revenge." He chuckled softly. His son despised his father's use of Vicky, Vicky was more then his friend, he wanted more from her. And his father treated her as some toy.  
  
"How, there stronger!" Damien protested against his father.  
  
"That's the thing shell beat them bad before they get her. Then.." Seventeen began and froze. "That my little bastard will have to wait for another time." He grinned now pulling the wires from his body and walked of. Leaving his son clutching the brain wave helmet. "If he thinks he's gonna hurt her, he's got another thing coming to him!" Damien growled and snapped the helmet to pieces in his grip and stalked out after his father.  
  
Courtney: Wow that's a short chapter.  
  
Eve: I know, im plotting more things ahead Cue evil laugh  
  
Courtney: ::jumps up and down:: What What  
  
Eve: Because im mean and evil you will have to wait till the next chapter my little minions. Ow yes. Review all of you who read, I know your reading, I love counters hehe. So review now, come on, just click, its so easy, you know you want to. 


	9. Midnights Cover

Wow im already on chapter nine. I feel so proud I think I may actually finish this story. Well here it is. Thanks to all the reviews, ok here is my lovly little chapter  
  
"Damien." I laughed as I walked in. Seventeen was once again out on a work trip. As he called it. I knew better. It was the third time since I began to have more of my dreams. I knew better though, because each time he came back he was stronger. Damien was supposed to be at the gym, but I didn't know if he ended up going. I didn't like being home alone. I sighed and walked outside and toward the cliff. I loved looking out over the huge lake. It calmed me. I sighed watching the sun set when I felt someone behind me. I had been here two week's and out of everything seventeen and Damien taught me, sensing kie wasn't one. But I felt the cold chill up my spin, danger my brain screamed. I spun around to late. A fist collided with my jaw and sent my flying off the cliff. I hit the water and slowed myself swimming up. I looked around gasping for breath. No one around. I swam toward shore and started coughing. I needed to learn how to fly, and quickly too. I couched spitting out the gross water as I clutched the grass in my hand. The feeling was there again. I rolled and just missed being kicked. The person lunged taking advantage to me on my back and straddled me. I growled trying to punch at him. He chuckled forcing my arms back. He was very strong; I had only felt this much strength when Vegeta had pushed me. I looked up only to see Goten's face grinning back at me, his eyes were different though. HE grinned leaning down and forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried to scream and get away but he only held onto me tighter. He grinned as he held my arms above my head with one arm and began to undo my belt with the other. He grinned starring at me.  
  
"Goten, what the hell are you doing. Get the hell off me." I screamed now, tears were down my face as he unzippered my pants and slid them down to my knee's. I fidgeted as he kissed my stomach and I felt his breath go lower down my belly button toward my private area. I screamed now forcing my emotions and energy to clash for more power. I screamed kicking him off me. He flew back into a tree and only grinned more. I stood up nearly tripping over my pants. I stanced off ready if he came again.  
  
"This isn't you goten, what are you doing." I said he only grinned and phased behind me. I turned blocking kicks when he punched me hard in the side of my face. My world begun to spin as I tried to steady myself. It wasn't helping. He kicked me repeatedly in the gut then grabbed my head and slammed me into his knee. I let out a cry and fell back. Blood blurred my vision along with immense pain. I Let out a scream and started punching wildly, half blinded swirls of a figure moved in front of me. I got him good once in the jaw sending him flying. I stumbled when he just laughed and took off toward the sky. My body swayed and I fell to my knee's then onto the dirt. I balled up pain filling my head and blacked out.  
  
I looked up and saw the first light in the sky. It was dawn already. I sat up and winced. My side killed, so did my head. I touched my forehead to feel dried and caked blood. I winced remembering last night. I stood wincing and began the trek back up to the house. Inside the place was quiet, seventeen had left for work early this morning. He never did tell me what he did as a job. I stumbled into my room and almost fell over my cloths. I still had no pants on and my body was bruised. I winced and laid down looking at the white ceiling for what seemed seconds was actually hours. "Come on Vicky?" came a yawn from the hall. "We have to go to the gym today, or did you." he began and stopped. I groaned rolling my head to see him.  
  
"I really don't want to." I began to say. He was at my side in a minute my head in his lap.  
  
"Who who did this." He growled running his finger along my face. I winced as it touched raw flesh. "It was Goten, or at least looked like him." I winced sitting up. I opened my side draw pulling out Advil and tossed three down my throat. I sipped a glass of water from yesterday to swallow them. "It was dark out, he he." I began then stopped. He looked to me and noticed handprint red bruise marks on my legs were fingertips would be. He only hugged me tighter. "Ill never let goten get you." He said as the dulling pain slowly dissolved. "I got to wash up." I said breaking from his grip. How could he feel this way about me, I felt feelings for him, and goten. Even after last night? A voice asked me. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. The hot water felt good on my body. The cuts weren't bad just looked worse with the dried blood and dirt on them. The bruises weren't that dark and would fade in a matter of days. I leaned my head back letting my hair tickle my shoulders. The water was hot and steaming as it hit my skin in rapid hundreds of fire kisses. I froze thinking I herd something and looked threw the steamy room. I couldn't see that well but didn't really make out anything. I turned back to the showerhead reaching for the conditioner for my hair. I felt someone pull me close to him or her and tensed up. The person began to kiss my shoulder and up toward my neck. I gasped as their grip tightened a bit on my arms. I turned my head to see short, wet, matted black hair. Damien. I gasped as he looked at me then away as if ashamed. I stared in front of me not saying anything. "Im sorry, after last night I shouldn't.. Im sorry." He said I turned to see his back to me looking down. He was ashamed of what he was doing. I bit my lip and turned wrapping my arms around him tight.  
  
"Don't be sorry." I said as I placed one hand under his arm and on his shoulder the other wrapped around his waist, I could feel his hip and my arm moved with each breath he took. He turned his head to look at me from the corner of his eye. "Its just, I know what happened. I just saw you hurt, and something in me." he began I kissed his shoulder and he stopped talking. He turned to me and smiled. He lifted my chin with a finger and kissed me softly at first. I pushed for more. He grinned pulling away from me and kissed me again. I grinned stepping back. As I pulled away I ran my finger down his stomach and lower waist. I saw him quiver and roll his shoulders. I grinned turning the shower off and stepped out. He followed like a puppy. I grinned playing with him as I walked out into my bedroom. He grinned following with a playful growl. I grinned turning around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me leaning back. I smiled leaning back on the bed with him. Heat raged threw out body's, I licked his ear then gave in.  
  
HAHA, ok so I attempted to write more detailed and failed miserable. I am sorry. Well um ya please please review. I want hopefully at least five new reviews, I know at least five people look at this story, I don't care if you got a account or not. Feel free to ask questions or complain, I find it a good way to try and improve my wringing. Feel free to IM me at BloodOfTheFae kk. 


	10. Why You, of all people You?

I growled frustrated at the cars in front of me. Damien and his father were supposed to be meeting me for dinner at a nice restaurant in town, but of course I was stuck in traffic. The taxi driver looked at me and sighed himself looking at his watch. My own car wouldn't even start this morning. Bad things always happened to me. "Ill get out here and walk." I said swiftly handing money to the driver. He shrugged as I got out and moved to the sidewalk. I don't see how other women could wear high heels everyday, I thought to myself as I walked, my high sandal like wrapping platforms clicking softly on the pavement. I wore a black skirt and peasant top. Seventeen wanted me to dress nice, since it was a formal restaurant. As he put it. I bit my tongue as I rounded the corner to see a huge accident. Nearly five cars were pilled up on the street. Three were so smashed and mangled you could barley not it was a car. The other two were never going to be driven again but you could make them out. An ambulance flashed red lights in my eyes as I looked over the scene. "Its not natural I tell you." A police officer said to another roping off the area. This made me come to and listen. "No person could survive that." He seemed sad about what he was saying. I moved forward to look around the car and froze. The road seemed blown up in some form. Like someone had come up threw under it and began to smash cars together. Officers covered a young girl in a blanket. She just stared straight ahead not saying anything. I went to move past her but froze at her turquoise blue hair. It was Bra, if Bra was in the accident then. I mode faster past the crowd to look at the accident. A man was zippering up a black body bag. All around it was blood and glass. I saw dull matted blue hair and my blood froze. It couldn't be bulma. She was always so nice to me, sure she was loud and bossy but it couldn't be. I shook looking at her. I couldn't even feel any limb of my body anymore. Why her though. I shook starring at them. "Any one here when the accident occurred?" a heavy police officer said walking over with a clipboard. A few nodded as he looked to one young woman with a baby carriage.  
  
"You, what happened then?" "Well the road just seemed to explode as those two cars drove by, It just ripped up and then pipes exploded and the cars were just going so fast they couldn't help but hit them." She said her voice wavering. "And you." He said turning to me. I didn't answer just stare. I watched them lift the body up.  
  
"They cant, they cant take her." I whispered to myself. I backed up my mind ran threw everything, from Bra's face to Bulma's corpse. From my mother and stepfather sacrificing himself for me. My life was surrounded by rejection and death. But Bulma didn't do anything. Why did she have to die.  
  
"Hey, Hey girl are you ok." The officer said as my body began to react I fell to my knee's trying to control my instinct to react to this. I couldn't draw attention to myself. I looked up at Bra who was now starring at me. I shook seeing her eyes, red and her cheeks wet and red from tears. I turned and began to run. I had to get out of there. I ran threw the city blocks bumping into people. I wouldn't look back, I couldn't. Finally I stopped and looked across the street. Damian was outside pacing and looked at his watch. I took a deep breath and walked across the street.  
  
Damien went as far as the door with me. He would wait outside. I moved into the room and to the bedside. Bra slept there the room was absolutely quiet except for the monitors beeps and my soft click of my heels on the floor. I placed a small bunch of roses beside her bed. She looked very pale and distant. She had lost her mother to. I sat beside her and looked at her. She had befriended me so quickly, but I had left her, no goodbye no explanation. I touched her hand running my fingers across her wrist. Her arms were cut up from the glass but not bad. Her eyes fluttered and I froze. She groaned rolling over a bit. I pulled back instantly. The door opened and I herd soft shoes walk in. She groaned opening her eyes. "Goku!" She mumbled as I looked down quickly hopping not to be noticed "Bra!" Trunks said hugging his sister as goku backed away. Vegeta was there to toward the back. I stood up grabbing my bag and turned to the door keeping my eyes low. I bumped into someone as I walked out.  
  
"Watch it." He said turning round. I froze. Goten, I turned to look at him bending over Bra. There were tears in his eyes as he kissed her softly and sat down holding her hand. He placed his flowers next to mine. Pan ran in almost knocking me over. "Hey sorry." She said Bra couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Pan your still in a rush to get everywhere all at once." Bra said. Pan laughed and stopped laughing as her eyes met mine. I turned quickly in a rush to leave.  
  
"Vic." Damien said walking up with a coffee in hand.  
  
"We need to get out of here now." I said energy flowing over my body crackling. Lights around the hall flickered with my sharp rise in power. He nodded and quickly followed me to the door. 


End file.
